


"Hell hath no fury for a man who can't seem to die"

by Mbirnsings71



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Other, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mbirnsings71/pseuds/Mbirnsings71
Summary: [So sorry i can't think of a good summary]Can life Stop Handing them Such shitty cards? They already Lost, so why couldn't he just die yet?





	"Hell hath no fury for a man who can't seem to die"

**Author's Note:**

> Tony Stark's Mad, Post-infinity war, Honestly this could be seen As Past Stony if wanted but this is a mess-
> 
> is this shitty? Most likely- will it get better? Idk- i just had the beginning sentence Rattling in my head and i needed to write. Also,, Italics are important here whoops
> 
> Edit 4/23/19: I,, literally said this was shitty, Guess Y'all didn't take in account for Capitals! A.k.a i'm sorry, I was dead tired while originally posting this, wrote this in an hour, and i tend to write on phone where i actively use the uppercase button cause I've learned proper capitalization but when writing fanfics I tend to not realize that while actively trying to make sure i don't misspell anything so- let's see if i can fix this wreck! Also,, can someone explain how the random beginning capitals make it hard to read?? Idk maybe i'm just used to it but still-

_'Hell hath no fury for a man who can't seem to die.'_

That single thought hasn't left Tony's mind ever since they landed back on earth. It may also have explained why he was Punching a punching bag instead of working on a suit for once, Tired of all the shitty cards life seemed to draw for him, Besides it's better than punching Captain America or any of the Rouge Avengers in the face.

God why didn't life want him to die? Why didn't people seem to want him to die? It would've been better if it was him instead of Peter. The punches seemed to increase. Why the kid? What did the kid ever do? _Nothing, the kid did absolutely nothing, While his 'mentor' seemed to do everything wrong._

'Why is it only the good die young? Is that why death didn't take me?' Tony seemed to think bitterly as his punches kept landing on the bag with loud thumps. Was he as strong as Steve? No, but nearly decades of working with heavy Metals tend to build up your muscles. God he was tired but his endurance and resolve was strong.

He shouldn't even be down here punching the Stupid punching bag like it murdered half of the population, But what else could he do? Build? He could, But It wouldn't help with the undying anger pooling in the pit of his stomach, and he didn't want to risk destroying his lab over this anger, even if he could build it back up from the ground.

Why was he even angry? Was it because _Barton_ and _Rogers_ gained up on him asking who he fucking lost in this because all they knew He still had everyone? Because that was a strong contender, They didn't know about how The kid wormed his way into his fucking heart. The only two who knew were Rhodey and Pepper and that was because they also got to know him months before the snap.

 _They_ didn't know how the kid seemed to look at the man as if he hung the fucking moon, Even as he was turning to dust and whispering _'I'm sorry'_ and even then Rhodey and Pepper only knew cause he broke down on them the first night back on earth.

Tony shook his head as his vision seemed to blur for a second. His fists hurt and it honestly felt like his knuckles were bleeding but did it Matter? What even mattered in this fucking timeline anymore? They lost, and they lost. Was there anything more to lose, Not in his mind there wasn't.

God why couldn't he have died? Was it because life wanted to make him suffer? He already suffered through enough, All the grief that he has unwillingly gotten used to, and god why couldn't life just hand them good cards for once. Was he supposed to see a way to build this team back together when he was Almost so close to wanting to burn all the bridges he had with the Rogue Avengers after this whole ordeal is over? Why was he the Mechanic in almost every situation? Expected to build everything back up when he's broken himself. Broken pieces of hazy drunk nights, Grief, Anxiety, and PTSD that never seemed to want to be put back together no matter how hard he tried.

The only time the pieces seemed to be piecing back together was when _Peter_ wasn't trapped in the soul stone. When he had his three life lines in one spot to make sure none of them got hurt. The kid had sparked something in him that made him want to be a better Role model, Pepper had sparked love and stability in him, and Rhodey sparked happiness and friendship in him. If one of those lifelines were gone he was fucked, and guess what, he lost one of them. He lost Peter, on Titan, The kid had fucking apologized in that final moment before Him and Nebula had to Get on a ship where he Almost died of the lack of oxygen. He could've died in Afghanistan, under the overwhelming heat of the desert or even fucking by the hands of ten ring members, but Rhodey found him. He could've died By his own 'mentor' but didn't because Pepper saved an arc reactor for him. He could've died so many times yet... it almost seemed like he couldn't.

He hadn't realized that the punching bag had fallen off the hook that was holding it until his thoughts had cleared and he felt his fists beating into nothing. He grumbled swiping at his eyes to see that Tears had in fact Been Streaming down his face without the Man noticing. He grabbed the bag and while He was putting it back on the hook Mr. Steven Grant Rogers had walked into the Sparring Room.

"There you are Tony." Steve Said, the tone seeming to border on both Relief and Stressed, and Tony didn't know why but it made his Blood Boil slightly. Probably thanks to The aforementioned pit of anger in his stomach. "Yeah, here i fucking am." Tony muttered while he began punching the bag again after inspecting that his calloused knuckles were only red and not currently bleeding. "I didn't take you for a punching bag kind of person..." "You learn something new everyday Rogers." He muttered whilst His Fists were probably begging for a break. "Still, you can't walk out of a meeting Stark." Damn, he was really getting to the point huh? "A meeting that was meant to be figuring out how to reverse this mess." "You think i didn't know what the fucking meeting was about Rogers?" "I know you knew what it was about, but straight up leaving in the Middle of it doesn't fucking help." And that made Tony stop Punching the Bag, now holding his slight aching fist in one hand, he glared at Steve. "We were getting nothing done Rogers." "We were actually trying establish a common ground Stark, But i guess you wouldn't know that." "And what's that supposed to mean?" The question was out of Anger, Since Steve's statement was Said with a tone of Resentment. "I don't know Stark, how about you have everyone here, you didn't seem to lose anything." And before he knew what he was doing, He punched Steve in the face.

His face was Solid to say the least. Apparently super solider serum makes your fucking face as hard as a rock, seeing as his dominant fist was now on fire from the rebound pain, but did he Care? No, he didn't. "Don't tell me I didn't lose anything Rogers." He hissed as He took a step back from the soldier who was now Holding a hand to His cheek. "Cause I lost something, just like the rest of you fuckers did." Damn it the Tears were returning, but they burned with anger. "I lost, and I fucking Lost, We all fucking lost things, you may have lost a _'Friend'_ But i lost my kid." By this point the Tears were streaming But he didn't let his Resolve down.

"Tony I..." "No, You don't get to apologize, not now, not when half the population is fucking gone, you get to apologize when we win, when I get my son back. Now leave me alone or get me when we have another fucking meeting Rogers. One where we can actually get shit done." And with that he was walking back to his Lab, Still mad but with a slight weight on his shoulders lifted. He had found his resolve, the reason he couldn't seem to fucking Die yet. He couldn't die until he got his Kid back.

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 1304 [according to wattpad]
> 
> Hhh was this Shitty, most likely But i had a thought and i had to write it even if this is mostly incoherent, but i also had the thought Last night after reading A One-shot about People thinking Tony lost nothing and i just thought, 'What If Tony Punched Steve in the face', Like i said i'm weird but uh if this actually made sense to y'all congrats! Hope you liked this!
> 
> Edit 4/23/19: would Rogue Avengers be Calitalized cause technically that's a group name- right?? Idk let me be- alright fuckers, Are y'all happy i probably fixed most of the capitalization, cause yeah that's probably not happening again unless i Actively remember so have fun-


End file.
